Todo el mundo necesita eso
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Todos estaban felices, todos estaba contentos, todos se sentían bien… todos tenían eso, todos lo tenían. —Kakashi y Sasuke.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. **Notas:** AU. 

-

.

-

.

**Todo el mundo necesita**_**… eso**_

.

-

.

Cuando Kakashi escuchó ese comentario tan solo lo vio con la mirada de seriedad que tenía, esa mirada negra y seria que pocas veces Kakashi ponía pues, casi siempre era una mirada burlona, o por lo menos eso era lo que siempre él mostraba a sus demás compañeros y alumnos; aunque el peliplata sabía que cuando se trata de su compañero Gai, podía ser completamente natural, actuar _normal_. Ese lado lo conocían muy pocos.

—Y pues, Kurenai y Azuma se fueron de la fiesta al instante, Kakashi, muy pronto seremos tíos por parte de esos dos —Gai expresó toda su felicidad alzando el dedo pulgar mientras sonreía y, casi sin creerlo, un brillo apareció en sus dientes.

—¿Ah? ¿Decías algo? —Kakashi alzó la vista viendo a su compañero pelinegro, Gai lloró la gota gorda cabreado de esa actitud tan cool y juvenil que tenía su eterno rival Kakashi. Gai hizo su mano puño prometiendo que algo así no volvería a pasar.

Kakashi tan solo bajo la mirada ahora fingiendo leer ese libro tan famoso y especial para él: Icha Icha Paradise, ese que desde hace años leía y seguía cada una de las publicaciones fielmente como un perro cuando lo están llamando a comer, coloco una de sus manos cerca de su cara apoyándose en ella, para intentar leer.

Suspiró, y solo vio las letras; ya se lo había leído y ahora no tenía ánimos de volverlo hacer —aunque eso era algo que siempre hacía hasta la llegada del próximo tomo—.

El instituto donde él trabajaba como profesor era uno de los más comunes por el sector, no era hermoso y respetado, tan solo uno de esos institutos que se construyen por cualquier lado y aún así, la nueva directora del plantel estaba siendo muy exigente. Después de la partida de Sarutobi-san, Tsunade-san era una mujer muy estricta con todos, fruncía el ceño cada vez que estaba molesta y se sabe que Hatake Kakashi no era un profesor modelo, siempre llegaba tarde ¡siempre! y Kakashi solo podía observar como esos grandes senos se movían cada vez que Tsunade le estaba regañando por esa actitud, y después recibir un golpe que le dejaba el labio hinchado y partido cuando la rubia se daba cuenta de donde estaba la atención de los ojos del profesor.

Hasta algunos alumnos sufrieron.

Ya no podían ingresar a la hora que ellos querían, lo peor de todo fue que ahora usaban un uniforme reglamentario, eso los desbasto. Y no solo a ellos, los profesores ahora también usaban uniformes. Mierda con ese sitio.

—¿Y cuando tú Kakashi?

El peliplata levantó la mirada desconcertado, de seguro Gai estuvo hablando y él otra vez no le había prestado atención.

—Vamos Kakashi, todo el mundo necesita _eso_.

Ahora el Kakashi levantó una ceja pero no quiso preguntar que era _eso_, estaba muy aburrido hasta para conversar de cualquier cosa.

Vio como Kurenai y Azuma habían ingresado a la biblioteca donde él se encontraba, la mirada preciosa que esa mujer tenía parecía que brillaba más debido a la felicidad que sentía, hasta Azuma había dejado de fumar menos, eso fue un milagro. Giró el rostro y vio como uno de sus compañeros de años, Iruka, también estaba en el sitio, con esa sonrisa sincera que siempre mostraba ahora conversando con una de las profesoras, la de laboratorio llamada Shiho. Hasta Shizune conversaba con Ebizu.

—¿Te lo puedo robar un momento?

Kakashi vio esa sonrisa tan confiada que en ocasiones mostraba sadismo y perversión, los grandes senos y el cabello agarrado de mal manera se pudo ver al instante.

—Claro Anko, llévatelo —dijo sin más Kakashi casi alzando sus hombros, la peliazul se llevó al sensei de grandes cejas casi arrastrándolo, pero como siempre Gai solo rió nervioso al comienzo y después siguió con paso firme, después de todo Gai aún era joven y tenia que caminar como todo un caballero, o bueno, eso decía el mismo pelinegro.

Kakashi sonrió atrás de su máscara, todos sus amigos estaba con alguien, hasta el monstruo de directora que tenía el instituto se encontraba con un su escritor favorito: Jiraiya. Todos estaban felices, todos estaba contentos, todos se sentían bien… todos tenían _eso_, todos lo tenían.

—Oe, ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Kakashi salió de sus pensamientos al momento de ver a sus tres alumnos favoritos, la camisa un poco salida y el cinturón casi sin cerrar se podía observar en ese chico de alborotados cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules.

—¿Está bien, Kakashi-sensei? —se acercó un poco la chica de larga melena rosa, esa de ojos verdes y ahora un poco preocupada. Alado de ella estaba como en todas las ocasiones, el pelinegro con sus manos en el bolsillo, la camisa perfectamente puesta pero con un porte retador y elegante.

—Sasu-chan, que guapo te ves con el uniforme —Sasuke tuvo un ligero tic en la ceja y todo el rostro rojo por el estúpido comentario, Kakashi sonrió sabiendo como esa clase de palabras podía poner a su estudiante, aún con lo mala leche que siempre andaba con un sonrojo en las mejillas estaba mejor.

—Cállate —le advirtió.

Naruto llevó ambos brazos atrás de su cabeza mientras pasaba la vista de su sensei a Sasuke, de Sasuke a su sensei y así sucesivamente, ahora arrugando levemente el ceño y cerró sus ojos casi pensando.

—¡Naruto, ya vamos! solo debíamos encontrar al sensei —Sakura jaló levemente al chico haciendo que este casi cayera tanto por el jalón por lo desconcentrado que estaba, Sakura arrugó levemente las cejas mientras hacía un puchero en la boca —¡Naruto!

Y ahora sí se lo llevó del sitio haciendo que el rubio hiciera un mini-escándalo el cual Sakura ya sabía perfectamente como controlar. La chica de larga cabellera tan solo suspiró, Kami, que si no lo amara tanto ya lo hubiera tirado al primer pozo que encontrara.

Sasuke casi agradeció esa ayuda ahora viendo como el peliplata tenía una sonrisa, no se notaba, pero se intuía debido a su ojo cerrado de manera feliz.

—¿Llegarás temprano? —fue todo lo que dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Kakashi sonrió aún más. No, Kakashi _sí___tenía a alguien, solo que nadie lo sabía pues… no estaban permitidas las relaciones de maestro a alumnos. Alguien que se preocupaba por él, que le esperaba y le regañaba cuando se le hacía tarde, alguien que también se le olvidaban las fechas especiales acordándose después de los días, no, Hatake Kakashi si tenía a alguien, él si tenía _eso_.

Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo si se sintió feliz, era agradable.

—Esta vez no demoraré —dijo al momento de levantarse y sin aviso agarro el rostro del chico dándole un beso en toda la boca con amor. Sasuke se sonrojo ante el repentino acto y le miro con reclamo, estaban en el instituto y no podían hacer eso.

Kakashi tan solo sonrió de esa manera despreocupada que tenía, Sasuke no pudo decir nada porque saldría perdiendo.

—¡Viste eso! —Naruto casi chilló cuando en una de las ventanas ahora casi acostado en ella, vio lo anterior hecho por su sensei, Sakura solo suspiró llevándose una mano al rostro negando por lo escandaloso que podía ser el rubio.

—Naruto, baja de ahí y vamos —dijo, sin notar a que hora Naruto se había subido a una de las ventanas que había en el lugar.

—Pero Sakura-chan no vez que…

—Si veo Naruto, pero no hay ningún problema.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó —¡Sakura-chan pero…!

—¡Ay Naruto! déjalos que desde que están juntos Sasuke-kun no tiene la mirada de amargado de antes —Naruto quiso reprochar eso pero al momento de pensarlo no pudo negarle a su novia, desde hace tiempo Sasuke había cambiado.

—¡Pero es un pervertido dattebayo!

—Igual que tú —refutó ella con las manos en la cadera —No te preocupes que todo va a estar bien.

—OK —dijo el rubio bajando de donde estaba —Pero si lo veo ligando con alguien más ¡conocerá a Uzumaki Naruto! —gritó decidido alzando el puño, Sakura rió levemente y peñisco con cariño las mejillas del rubio.

—Va a estar bien, no te preocupes —y con eso sonrieron yéndose del sitio —Por cierto, si lo encuentras en ese plan… —la mirada dulce que hace un momento tenía Sakura, se convirtió en una molesta y casi denotando furia —Me avisas para enseñarle ciertas cosas —Naruto tragó saliva cuando vio el puño alzado de la chica, casi queriendo golpear algo. Los puños de su Sakura-chan eran de temer, Naruto solo rió nervioso.

No solo Kakashi lo cuidaría, ellos también lo hacían.

.

-

.

Ahí quedó =D.

Se me hizo un poco más largo de lo pensado, ojala que no les haya aburrido tanto.

Siempre he tenido esa impresión que, en otra vida, como si reencarnaran y tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo juntos, Naruto cuidaría de Sasuke como un hermano, Sakura haría lo mismo por ese amor que le tuvo de niña y por supuesto, Sasuke sería igual con ellos dos, se amarían como una familia.

Esa siempre ha sido mi impresión :) amo a ese equipo, es tan nostálgico como la guerra, el odio, venganza y demás pudieron arruinar un amor y amistad tan pura como la tenían, simplemente amo a ese trío. ¡EL EQUIPO SIETE 4EVER!

-

Reviews???


End file.
